


En cien palabras

by Daga_Saar



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Relatos cortos, autoconclusivos. Fueron creados para un reto que consistía en escribir textos de no más ni menos de cien palabras, relacionadas con una palabra o frase específica.





	1. Reto: escobas

**Personajes:** Petunia y Lily Evans, mención de Vernon y Margaret Dursley.

 **Notas:** La culpa de esta viñeta la tiene "Por un instante", que es de Natharell.

 

**La escoba de Lily**

 

Petunia no tendría zapatos nuevos para la fiesta de Marge porque Lily tenía una escoba nueva. 

Petunia sabía que Hogwarts tenía escobas. La de Lily era un lujo. Los zapatos eran una necesidad. Marge la miraría y sabría que llevaba vestido nuevo y zapatos viejos. Y se lo diría a Vernon.

-Petunia, ¿qué tal si barres la sala? –dijo mamá.

Petunia barrió toda la casa, el patio y el sótano.

La escoba de Lily lloró todo el tiempo. Petunia apretó los labios e ignoró el llanto. Sabía que los objetos mágicos podían ser forzados a comportarse en forma decente. Normal.


	2. Reto: armarios

**Personajes:** un boggart, un profesor, una clase de Defensa...

 

**Al abrirse la puerta**

 

Me azuzaron de un lado a otro como un ratón y he acabado refugiándome en este armario oscuro y feo.

Estúpidos matones. Lo hacen porque son más fuertes, saben que les temo. Pero lo pagarán, tarde o temprano seré yo quien les inspire miedo.

Realmente lamentarán haberme encerrado aquí. En cuanto alguno abra la puerta, encontraré la raíz de sus miedos y me beberé sus almas...

La puerta se abre.

Es el momento.

Miro a profundidad sus emociones y adquiero la forma de...

¿Qué es esto?

¿Por qué lo que más teme este niño es a un hombre con vestido?...


	3. Reto: la historia de Pig

**Personajes:** Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape (y Pig, por supuesto)

 **Notas:** ...¿cómo consiguió Sirius una lechuza para enviársela a Harry?...

 

**Malentendido**

 

-¿Puedes prestarme tu cuervo, Severus?

-Está enfermo. ¿Por qué no usas una lechuza de la escuela?

-Es un amigo quien necesita un ave mensajera... Son, hum, asuntos de la Orden.

-Dale esta. Servirá, si el mensaje no pesa mucho.

-Te la devolveré en cuanto...

-Pedí a la tienda un búho águila, me enviaron un búho elfo equivocadamente. Tu amigo puede quedárselo, si le sirve.

-¡Gracias!

Severus vio a la pequeña lechuza llevando el correo de Ron el curso siguiente, y asumió entonces que Arthur era aquel amigo necesitado. Los Weasley no habrían podido pagar otra lechuza.

Nunca supo la verdad.


	4. Reto: la clase de pociones

**Notas:** creo que la culpa de esta viñeta la tienen Terry Pratchett y su Universidad Invisible

 

**La última clase**

 

Todo el castillo estaba protegido contra la magia. Sus materiales la absorbían y la enviaban a depósitos creados para alimentar las barreras que protegían a Hogwarts. Así, el castillo estaba a salvo y la magia no se acumulaba ni hacía cosas extrañas.

Pero las pociones son diferentes, más complicadas que la magia sola. Una poción puede alterar incluso los encantamientos destinados a anularla.

Por eso el profesor insistía tanto en que fueran cuidadosos y no derramaran nada.

Y fue el único que no se sorprendió cuando, después del último (y definitivo) accidente, el calabozo entero se devoró a sí mismo.


	5. Reto: squibs

 

 **Personajes:** Lucius y Draco Malfoy, Argus Filch

 **Notas:** durante el segundo libro, Draco acompaña a su padre hasta la puerta luego de una visita de éste a Hogwarts.

 

  **Un breve discurso**

 

-Un squib es a los magos lo que un sangresucia es a los muggles. Una desgracia.

Lucius acarició el cabello de Draco, con la soltura necesaria para que el gesto fuera cariñoso y la precisión justa para no despeinarlo.

-Y, al igual que los sangresucia, no deberían nacer. ¿Comprendes?

Sabía  sin sombra de duda que el discurso del padre no iba dirigido sólo al hijo, sino también a él; en especial cuando el muchacho lo miró de reojo, un brillo de malicia pura en los ojos grises.

Era una pesadilla el sentirse indefenso frente a un niño de doce años.

 

* * *

 

 **Personajes:** Neville, su abuela y su tío

 

 **Comprobándolo**  

 

-¿Es que no te das cuenta, mujer? ¡El niño es un squib! ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez!

-¡Jamás ha habido un squib en MI familia y Neville no será el primero!! ¡Mi nieto NO es un squib!

-¿No? ¡Pues deja entonces que lo compruebe!

-¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡Lo vas a matar!

-¿Estás o no estás segura?

Mientras su tío lo llevaba en brazos, subiendo las escaleras, Neville miró con asombro a su abuela. Tenía los labios apretados en un gesto hosco, pero en sus ojos brillaba el miedo.

¿En qué consistiría la prueba que quería hacer su tío?


	6. Reto: lluvia

 

 **Personajes:** Petunia Dursley, mención de Harry Potter

 

  **Lluvia: Privet Drive**

 

El cielo se llena de nubarrones de advertencia. Faltan pocos minutos para que empiece un aguacero de proporciones muy respetables. Ya le ordenó al muchacho que cerrara todas las ventanas y sólo le queda mirar con desconsuelo su perfectamente cuidado jardín. Ojalá pudiera cubrirlo con algo para protegerlo del aguacero inminente.

Lo que necesitan las plantas decentes no es esa lluvia salvaje y descontrolada que desarregla las cuidadas hojas y los delicadísimos pétalos. Lo que necesitan es agua medida con exactitud y vertida con esmero en la base de sus tallos.

Debería haber una ley en contra de la lluvia.

 

* * *

 

 **Personajes:** Argus Filch

  **Lluvia: Hogwarts**

 

Cómo odia los días soleados.

Todos los mocosos están afuera, armando escándalo, corriendo, riendo, jugando.

Es un verdadero fastidio, pero no durará mucho, porque hoy lloverá con fuerza y eso arruinará el día a los mocosos que juegan tan confiados. Eso sí que será bueno.

Pero la sonrisa en sus labios muere justo antes de nacer.

Si hay lluvia, entonces luego habrá barro, y los mocosos jamás tendrán la ocurrencia de limpiarse los zapatos antes de entrar. Van a dejar el piso perdido de barro. ¿Y quién va a tener que limpiarlo todo? Él, por supuesto.

Cómo odia la lluvia.

 

* * *

 

 **Personajes:** Severus Snape

 

 **Lluvia: Calabozos**  

 

El clima solía serle indiferente hasta que empezó a trabajar en Hogwarts. Justo en la primera semana del primer año comprendió una de las desventajas de que los calabozos estén bajo tierra: el agua de la lluvia se filtra en ellos.

Debe proteger los ingredientes de pociones contra humedad dañina y el moho todavía más dañino. Debe preocuparse por los niños, el frío y la humedad constantes no son buenos para nadie.

Es una ironía cruel el que Hogwarts sea a prueba de enemigos, pero deja desamparados a los niños de los calabozos ante la lluvia que humedece las piedras.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Personajes:** La Dama Gris, Mirtle la Llorona

 

 **Lluvia: Fantasmas**  

 

Cuando una gota de agua atraviesa el espacio ocupado por un fantasma sucede algo curioso: se convierte (por un instante) en un destello de arcoiris antes de continuar su viaje hacia el suelo.

Empieza a llover en el patio central y, mientras dura la llovizna, la Dama Gris deja de ser gris.

Bendita lluvia.

Mirtle la Llorona ha llorado un río de lágrimas fantasmales que inunda uno de los corredores. Es una obra maestra de la aflicción eterna.

Empieza a llover con viento y la lluvia disuelve las lágrimas fantasmales. La obra maestra se ha echado a perder.

Maldita lluvia.

 

* * *

 

 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy

 **Notas:** estaba pensando en la fábula de la zorra y las uvas.

 

  **Lluvia: Quidditch**

 

Por supuesto que la lluvia no detiene un juego de Quidditch, eso sería impensable.

Aunque no es agradable el estar chorreando agua, la lluvia estorba mucho para ver. ¡Menos mal que él no necesita lentes! Estaría ciego en ese clima.

Ratas.

Esta vez logró rozar la Snitch con las puntas de los dedos, pero igual se le escapó.

Está resbalosa por culpa de la lluvia.

Sí, eso tiene que ser.

 

* * *

 

 **Personajes:** Trevor y una pequeña multitud de amigos de Neville

 **Notas:** los versos son de Francisco Álvarez Hidalgo, el “¡croac! ¡croac!” es de Trevor.

 

**Declamando**

 

-¡Croac!

_Lluvia de invierno, gotas en la cara,_   
_lágrimas descubriendo la tristeza;_   
_lluvia primaveral, oh, qué algazara_   
_resaltando en el rostro la belleza._

¡Croac!

Cualquiera que conozca de sapos sabe que les fascina la poesía y no le habría extrañado el que Trevor sintiera la necesidad de declamar bajo la lluvia tan pronto como empezó el aguacero.

Pero ninguno de los niños que se calaban hasta los huesos mientras corrían tras él para atraparlo y devolvérselo a Neville entendían de sapos y ninguno se dio cuenta de que croaba versos para ellos mientras los esquivaba saltando de charco en charco.


	7. Reto: Café

**Personajes** : Severus Snape, Sybil Trelawney, Remus Lupin

 **Notas:** durante el tercer libro, muy poco después del boggart de Neville

 

  **Cafemancia**

 

-Anima esa cara, Severus. ¡Voy a leerte el té!

Sybil le quitó la taza y estudió atentamente el contenido.

-Veo un desconocido alto y moreno en tu futuro...

Al otro lado de la sala, Remus estalló en carcajadas.

-No estaba bebiendo té. Yo siempre tomo café –dijo Severus, recuperando la taza.

-¿Era café? Oh... Eso altera la lectura, claro...

-¿Sí? –la voz de Severus se había vuelto como seda, señal de peligro.

-No hay un desconocido en tu futuro, Severus...

-¿No?

-¡Pero sí será alto y moreno!

La taza se estrelló contra la pared, fallándole a Sybil por unos centímetros.


	8. Reto: Mortífagos

**Personajes:** El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-y-por-lo-tanto-no-es-nombrado ^^

 

  **Mortífagos**

 

Contemplo a mis “leales” vasallos y sonrío.

Mis mortífagos.

Mis idiotas.

Creen que alcanzarán la victoria, gracias a su pureza de sangre.

Pureza de sangre... ¡Bah!

La pureza no significa nada. No hay razas. No hay negros, blancos, asiáticos ni latinos. Ni muggles ni magos. Sólo la Raza Humana.

Pero el poder... El poder es lo único que importa. El poder es todo.

Ellos creen ciegamente en todo lo que les digo. Creen, con tanta fe en su superioridad... y no sospechan lo que son realmente.

¿Mortífagos? Yo digo... herramientas.

Medios para un fin.

Esclavos...

Menos que esclavos.

Marionetas.


	9. Reto: ranas de chocolate

**Personajes:** Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, muchos Gryffindors y ranas en cantidad.

 **Notas:** durante el primer año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts... eh, mi latín está muy herrumbrado, perdón.

 

  **Ranas en chocolate**

 

Decenas de ranas vivas, cubiertas de chocolate líquido, rebotaban enloquecidas en la sala común, manchado suelo, paredes, cuadros, muebles y estudiantes.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó al niño que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-¿Trató de convertir ranas vivas en ranas de chocolate? –preguntó Minerva.

-Sí...

-¿Lo sugirió algún Slytherin? -cada año, al menos un estudiante nuevo caía con el mismo truco.

-Sí...

-¿Dijo _chocolate te involvo_   y no _chocolate te verto?_

-Sí...

Una rana aterrizó en el moño de la profesora.

-Señor Black, no es lo mismo decir “en chocolate te envuelvo” que “en chocolate te vuelvo”...


	10. Reto: El Profeta

**Personajes:** varias fotos de Sirius Black y... puede ser el editor de "El Profeta" (a menos que el periódico se edite a sí mismo), pero mi primera intención era que fuese Rita Skeeter.

 

  **Vale por mil palabras**

 

Tenía que elegir una fotografía para la edición matutina.

La primera. Ojos grises sorprendidos al escuchar los cargos.

No podía ser cualquiera.

La segunda. Expresión de dolor absoluto. Como una persona que ha sido traicionada.

Tenía que ser la más adecuada.

La tercera. Llanto desconsolado. Duelo. Un corazón roto.

La opinión pública es un ser peligroso. Debe guiársele con cuidado y temerle en forma constante. Siempre exige pan y circo. Más circo que pan.

La cuarta. Gritos de desesperación y carcajadas enloquecidas mientras sostenía su número como prisionero de Azkaban luego de saberse condenado sin juicio. Un loco furioso.

Ésa.

* * *

 

 

 **Personajes:** Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort

 **Notas:** durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se temió por un momento que había habido una fuga de información sobre los planes para la invasión a Normandía en forma similar a la que se ve en esta viñeta, resultó ser una casualidad, pero de todos modos la idea es interesante.

 

**Fuga de información**

 

-¡Creí que los medios estaban bajo control!

-Lo están, mi Señor.

El profeta resonó como un latigazo al caer sobre la mesa.

-¡Mira ese crucigrama! ¡Trece vertical: “Quien-ya-sabes”,  dos palabras, ocho letras! ¡¿Qué encaja?!

Lucius palideció al leer la respuesta: “un idiota”. Alguien en el periódico se estaba rebelando discretísimamente.

-No puedo creer que hayas tenido el descaro de llenar ese crucigrama –dijo Lucius a Severus, luego de que el Lord desahogara su ira.

-Agradece que lo resolví mal. La verdadera respuesta es mucho peor.

Severus corrigió el crucigrama y Lucius palideció todavía más.

Trece vertical: “ha vuelto”.


	11. Reto: ropa interior

**Personajes:** Winky y Dobby

 

**Libertad no deseada**

 

-¡A trabajar! –exclamó Dobby.

Winky lo siguió arrastrando los pies.

Dobby no entendía la importancia del honor. Estaba agradecido con su libertador.

Winky, en cambio, comprendía que los elfos libres eran elfos sin honor. Parias. Y eran tratados como parias.

Resignada, se dispuso a ayudarlo con la nueva pequeña crueldad de los honorables elfos de Hogwarts: ellos dos debían lavar (sin magia) la ropa interior de todos los Gryffindors. Pensaban que si eso no curaba a Dobby de su afecto por el libertador, nada lo haría. Winky sabía que nada podía curarlo.

Y ella sólo deseaba una cerveza de mantequilla.


	12. Reto: moda muggle

**Personajes:** Lily Evans, Severus Snape

 **Notas:** desde la Revolución Francesa, es bien sabido que lo que uno se ponga o deje de ponerse es susceptible de convertirse en una declaración política (cualquier posible relación con cierto recuerdo en un pensadero es totalmente intencional).

Esto fue escrito mucho antes de que se publicara "El Príncipe mestizo", cuando todavía no sabíamos sobre el origen de Severus.

 

**Pantalones**

 

Lily se recogió un poco la túnica para atarse bien los cordones de los zapatos. Fue una casualidad que Severus pasara por ahí y la mirara intrigado.

-¿Qué es... eso? ¿Lo que llevas puesto?

-Pantalones de mezclilla. La última moda.

-¿Moda?

-Moda muggle.

-Eso es imprudente, es como pregonar que eres hija de muggles.

No iba a responderle, pero la curiosidad llama a la curiosidad.

-Pero, entonces... ¿tú no usas pantalones debajo de la túnica?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ningún sangre limpia lo hace!

Sonaba tan alarmado que no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-A mí eso me parece todavía más imprudente...


	13. Reto: Quidditch

**Personajes:** Percy Weasley (en su calidad de funcionario del Ministerio), dos equipos de quidditch...

 **Notas:** el snidget es un ave diminuta de color dorado, sumamente veloz y capaz de giros y maniobras sorprendentes. Fue usado por los magos en los partidos de quidditch hasta su casi extinción, por lo que ahora es una especie protegida y existen severos castigos por lastimar, poseer o atrapar un ave de esta clase. La snitch fue creada para reemplazar al snidget en el quidditch.

 

**Le puede pasar a cualquier seeker...**

 

El partido final había estado especialmente reñido. Fue un alivio para todos cuando Harry atrapó la snitch, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el otro seeker también había atrapado la snitch... simultáneamente y al otro extremo del campo.

Entonces oyeron los trinos.

Ninguno tenía la snitch, sino sendos snidgets.

El partido se suspendió mientras una parvada de snidgets (que más bien parecía un enjambre) terminaba de pasar sobre Hogwarts, volviendo dorado el cielo.

-Cierto, ya no parecen estar en peligro de extinción, pero todavía son una especie protegida –explicó Percy a ambos seekers-. Ahora, en cuanto a la multa...


	14. Reto: sirena

**Personajes:** Severus Snape, mención de Ya-saben-quién y de Albus Dumbledore

 **Notas:** hay un relato de Hans Christian Andersen que me fascina, “La Reina de las Nieves”, y una escena en particular a la que vuelvo siempre: cuando la Reina le promete al niño prisionero en su castillo que, si logra deletrear la palabra que lo hará libre, entonces será dueño de sí mismo, del mundo y de un par de patines.

 

**Canto de sirena**

 

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? –me preguntó uno.

Pude haber dicho las palabras correctas, el canto de sirena que ha llamando a mi alma desde siempre. Pero no lo hice.

-Poder.

Obtuve una marca de esclavo.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?  -me preguntó el otro.

Pude haber dicho las palabras correctas, lo único que he deseado. Pero no lo hice.

-Redención.

Y obtuve servir a dos amos.

El canto de sirena es ahora una voz desesperada pidiendo a gritos lo que jamás podré decir en voz alta.

Ser dueño de mí mismo.

De mi vida.

Y un poco de respeto.

 

* * *

 

 **Personajes:** Arthur Weasley y algunos muggles

 **Notas:** ¿han escuchado alguna vez, cuando se trata de un accidente de tránsito, al conductor diciendo que la víctima apareció de repente frente al auto?

 

**La sirena**

 

-¡No lo vi! ¡Apareció de repente en mitad de la calle! ¡No pude frenar a tiempo...!

-Uh... Oh... ¿Qué pasó?

-Lo atropellaron.

-Oh...

-¡No, no se levante!

-Estoy bien, sólo son golpes leves.

-Es mejor que no se mueva. Ya llamamos una ambulancia.

-¿Una ambulancia muggle? ¿En serio? ¿Podré ver cómo funciona?

-...Me parece que se golpeó la cabeza...

-¿Su nombre, señor?

-¿Eh?

-Dígame su nombre.

-Arthur Weasley.

-Muy bien, señor Weasley, quiero que...

-¡Una banshee!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ese horrible sonido! ¡Es una banshee!

-...es la sirena de la ambulancia, señor Weasley...

-¡¿Una sirena?! ¡¿En una ambulancia?! ¡¡¡Eso es todavía peor!!!


	15. Reto: mandrágoras

**Personajes:** Bill, Ron, Ginny y Molly Weasley

 **Notas:** he aquí a un hermano mayor narrando una historia a sus dos hermanos más pequeños a la hora de acostarse =3

**La hora del cuento**

 

Bill inventaba cuentos realmente fantásticos, llenos de acción y peligro.

-Debía escalar el barranco si no quería morir ahogado, logró subir poco... a... poco... la lluvia era demasiado fuerte... ya casi llegaba y entonces... ¡RESBALÓ!

Ron y Ginny gritaron asustados.

-Logró sujetarse de una planta...

-¡Bill, ya es MUY tarde! ¡Termina con ese cuento! –se oyó la voz de su madre.

-...Terminó de subir, contempló la terrible inundación y vio entonces que había arrancado la planta al momento de sentarse...

-¡Bill! –exclamó su madre.

-Y cayó muerto. La planta era una mandrágora. Buenas noches.

Bill era pésimo con los finales.


	16. Reto: Honeydukes

**Personajes:** Los Fundadores

 **Notas:** Antes de empezar a construir, hay que tomar en cuenta todas las eventualidades, de cualquier naturaleza.

 

**Planeamiento**

 

-Entonces, ¿quieren que uno de los túneles de emergencia llegue justo... a este punto de Hogsmeade?

-Sí.

-Rowena, ya tenemos tres túneles que desembocan en diferentes partes de Hogsmeade.

-Ya lo sé, Godric.

-Y, además, ¿tienen una idea de lo difícil que será construirlo? Parece que hubieran elegido justo la ruta más problemática.

-Ya lo sabemos, Salazar. Pero será muy útil para algunas emergencias.

-No, ¿tú también, Helga? ¿Qué clase de emergencia requeriría un túnel a este punto específico de Hogsmeade?

-Mira bien el mapa. La salida quedará debajo de Honeydukes.

-...¿Salazar?

-¿Sí, Godric?

-...¿Podemos hacerlo?

-...Eh... Supongo que sí...


	17. Reto: la Habitación de los menesteres

**Personajes:** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter.

 

**Una pizca de Fantasía**

 

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser una competencia? ¡No sabes disfrutar la magia! ¡Te hace falta una pizca de fantasía!

Se marchó furiosa (con Ron por decirlo y con Harry por no contradecirlo), abrió la primera puerta que encontró...

Miríadas de escobas con brazos se movían en filas interminables cargando baldes con agua que derramaban sobre un pozo que ya estaba colmado. Un ratón dormía en una silla sin advertir que el agua estaba empezando a inundar la habitación.

Y aquella música a todo volumen...

Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

Eso era una pizca más de lo necesario.


	18. Reto: serpiente

**Personajes:** Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin

 **Notas:** plagio descarado a una tira de "Mafalda", de Quino.

 

**Mascotas**

 

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-El huevo.

-¿Uh?

-¿Recuerdas que encontramos cuatro huevos la primera vez que entramos al bosque y no teníamos idea de qué clase eran?

-Y como de un huevo puede salir cualquier cosa: tortugas, pájaros, peces...

-Son muy desorganizados.

-... Los guardamos para esperar que empollaran. El mío fue el primero, un grifo. Luego el águila de Rowena. Qué pena que al de Helga se lo comiera un tejón.

-Y ahora el mío...

-¿Qué es?

-Una serpiente.

-...¿Cuál es el problema? Creí que te gustaban.

-El problema será dónde guardarla. De adulta va a ser un poquito grande...


	19. Reto: piedra filosofal

**Personajes:** Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, el profesor Quirrel y el profesor Flitwick

 **Notas:** Durante el primer libro, los profesores acaban de terminar de proteger la Piedra Filosofal en Hogwarts y regresan a sus labores cuando Minerva y Severus empiezan a discutir.

 

 **Colores**

 

-Es preciosa. ¿No te parece?

-No. Es roja.

-¿Y? El valor es rojo. La alegría es roja. Gryffindor es oro y rojo.

-La sangre es roja. La cólera es roja. Slytherin es plata y verde.

-El rojo es nobleza.

-El verde es renovación.

-Severus, Minerva... –intervino Dumbledore-. La Navidad es roja y verde.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-...El día de San Valentín es rojo.

-El día de San Patricio es verde.

Y ambos profesores se alejaron por el corredor, todavía discutiendo.

-¿Siempre son así? –preguntó Quirrel.

-Son peores –rió Flitwick-. Deberías verlos antes y después de un partido de quidditch.


	20. Reto: el expreso de Hogwarts

**Personajes:** el Barón Sangriento, el Fraile Gordo, la Dama Gris y Nick Casi Decapitado.

 **Notas:** cuando se estaba construyendo el primer ferrocarril para transporte de pasajeros en Inglaterra, durante la década de 1820, la gente se burlaba del encargado del proyecto, George Stephenson, porque afirmaba que el tren podría alcanzar la apabullante velocidad de treinta kilómetros por hora.

 

**El progreso**

 

Cuatro fantasmas contemplaban desde la muralla del castillo a los trabajadores que cada vez estaban más cerca.

-Absurdo. Hogwarts no necesita un tren –murmuró el Barón Sangriento.

-Pero beneficiará mucho a los estudiantes –dijo el Fraile.

-¿Y no sientes ni un poquito de curiosidad? –preguntó la Dama Gris-. ¿No quieres ver si es tan veloz como cuentan? ¡Treinta kilómetros por hora!

-¿Qué necesidad hay de apresurarse? Ni siquiera podrán disfrutar el paisaje.

-No te preocupes –intervino Nick Casi Decapitado-. Cuando los niños se asusten por la velocidad de esa cosa, los padres exigirán que se abandone el proyecto, ya verás.


	21. Reto: envenenar

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape.

 

**Con una gota**

 

-¿Una detención? –Draco no podía creerlo.

-Logré evitar restar puntos a Slytherin, pero el director insiste en la detención.

-¡Lo único que hice fue llamarla “sangresucia”! ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo? ¡Es una sangresucia!

-Y fue en público... ¿Qué obtienes si agregas una gota de veneno de anfisbena a un tonel de vino?

-Un tonel de veneno.

-Correcto. Con una gota. Y basta una palabra para envenenar un alma.

-¡¿Qué me importa a mí el alma de Granger?!

-No necesitas esforzarte tanto en hacer enemigos, ellos llegan solos. Y no me refería a Granger.

-¿Uh?

Era obvio que no iba a entenderlo...


End file.
